masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Cold Immunity
Cold Immunity is one of the many Unit Abilities available in Master of Magic. When a unit with Cold Immunity is struck by Cold Damage from any source, its Defense score is temporarily raised to for purposes of blocking this damage. This means that it is exceptionally difficult (though still possible) to inflict Cold Damage to this unit. Cold Immunity is one of the more common immunities in the game. It is possessed by all Fantastic Units from the realm, including the Undead. It is not possible to add Cold Immunity to a unit that does not already have it, except by turning that unit into an Undead unit. Description Extreme cold temperatures are very dangerous to most living things. Not only is heat necessary for the survival of most creatures, but cold itself can disable and even destroy living tissue. As a result, attacks that drastically lower a target's temperature can cause it severe damage or even kill it. Naturally, creatures that are not actually alive do not have much to fear from the cold. Their bodies are already rotting, decomposed, or not even there anymore - and so they have no need for heat and no problem with being chilled. Though very-extreme cold can still cause additional damage, it is unlikely to harm the creature to any serious degree. Effect Cold Immunity is a passive ability that protects a unit specifically from Cold Damage. Whenever a Cold Damage attack is performed against a unit with Cold Immunity, the unit's Defense rating is immediately raised to . Therefore, the unit can make 50 rolls, blocking on average - an impressively-high amount. It is unlikely for any attack to actually get through this much Defense, and normally results in the unit taking no damage whatsoever. There are currently only 2 known sources of Cold Damage, and both sources are spells from the Realm: Ice Bolt and Ice Storm. Ice Storm is completely unthreatening to units with Cold Immunity, and will practically never cause any damage to them due to its low output. Ice Bolt can be a little more threatening, but its caster would need to spend a hefty amount of to make the spell strong enough to threaten such a unit - and even then is extremely unlikely to cause more than a scant few , if any! Note that the Cold-Immune unit's score is raised only for the purpose of blocking damage from a Cold Damage attack. Once the unit has made its defense rolls against this specific attack, its score is restored to normal. Units with Default Cold Immunity Cold Immunity is a rather common type of immunity, possessed by no less than 10 different kinds of units by default. All of these are Fantastic Creatures from the realm: Death Knights Demon Demon Lord Ghouls Night Stalker Shadow Demons Skeletons Werewolves Wraiths Zombies Acquiring Cold Immunity There is only one method in which to add Cold Immunity to a unit: by turning that unit into an Undead unit. It is not a coincidence that all of the units with default Cold Immunity are creatures: these creatures are not alive, and thus do not react to the cold. Similarly, units that die and are brought back as Undead units are also Immune to Cold. Units can be turned into Undead in several different ways: * The Black Channels spell will turn a Normal Unit into an Undead unit. * A unit killed in battle mostly by Life Drain damage is brought back as Undead, serving the enemy. * A unit killed in battle mostly by an enemy unit with Create Undead is brought back as Undead, serving the enemy. * A unit killed in battle and then targeted by Animate Dead is brought back as Undead, serving the caster of this spell. Regardless of which method is used, the unit comes back with most of its original abilities intact - but now possesses the Undead property which, among other effects, also gives the unit Cold Immunity. Note that the icon for Cold Immunity is not added to the unit's details panel. However, the presence of the Undead property icon is always sufficient to indicate that Cold Immunity is indeed in effect. Category:Abilities